Another Sweet Honeymoon day
by weathersageK
Summary: Kirito and Asuna spend another day of their honeymoon together (terrible summary story is better)


_**Before you read this fanfic I would like to say that my knowledge of Sword Art Online is very limited. Most of the information I know about it comes from casually watching the anime, reading the manga (only the Aincrad addition) and small (and possibly debatable) facts that I've happened across online (namely Youtube). So if I get any information wrong please feel free to correct me in a comment (but don't flame me for it).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online (if I did the 2**__**nd**__** half of the anime would have been better XP). **_

**Floor 22**

Kirito ran down the road as fast as he could cursing his name over and over, "_Damn it Kazuto! You should have brought more teleport crystals!_"

Kirito was making his way back to the cabin where he and his 'wife' Asuna were staying for their honeymoon. When he woke up around seven that morning, he made sure to sneak out of the cabin as quietly as possible so that he didn't wake the sleeping beauty in the bed beside his and as soon he was outside he used a teleport crystal to make his way to one floor after the other in an attempt to find a store that would sell a special gift for Asuna. Unfortunately, all the stores that Kirito knew of sold items and armor so after much jumping around until he went to an old friend who helped him find the right store and quickly discovered that he had run out of teleport crystals and would have to run back to his cabin as fast as his stats would allow.

When he finally made it to the cabin it was nearly ten o'clock meaning Asuna was no doubt awake and probably mad as an active volcano and just as deadly.

"_Well… better get this over with_," thought Kirito as he opened the door to find a sleepy Asuna eating toast with a cup of hot tea on the table beside her.

"Oh? Kirito did you go out for an early-morning walk?" Asuna asked half sleepily as she let out a yawn that caused Kirito to blink twice in shock.

Kirito quickly shook his head glad that his worse fear had come to pass, "No, I just woke up early and got you something as a gift."

"Oh? What is it?" asked Asuna as she stood up and walked towards her 'husband' but suddenly stopped, "Wait… it's not anything 'weird' right?"

Kirito stared at Asuna blankly and said, "What do you mean by weird?"

"Never mind," said Asuna as she laughed nervously to herself

Kirito pulled up his menu and looked through his inventory until he found the gift and reveald a small box to Asuna, "I found a place I want to take you to but we need certain equipment in order for it to work."

"Oh? Is it a secret quest?" asked Asuna as she reached out for the gift until Kirito pulled it away and placed it back in the inventory.

"You'll see when we get there… and no peeking at the box promise?"

"Fine… but it'd better not be anything weird!"

"Don't worry I bet you'll love it." Kirito said with a smile

**Later**

After stocking their inventory with food, crystals and their weapons (for safety), Kirito and Asuna began their journey. After nearly two hours of walking (along with slaying whatever monster that just happened to cross their path) Kirito asked Asuna to follow him down a very slim path where they soon came across… a small lake.

"Huh? A lake?"

"Yeah, I thought you might want to go for a swim so I went out and looked for a store that sold swimsuits… I couldn't find any though. So I asked Lisbeth if she knew where they might sell them so she said she'd help me by picking out a swimsuit for you while I got one for myself… although now that I think about it I never did see what kind she bought."

The two lovers stood by the lake as the sounds of the virtual world proceeded around them.

"So you're saying that you didn't pick the swimsuit for me?" Asuna asked with a skeptical look

Kirito held up his hands in defense "N-no that'd just be weird if I was standing around asking for a girl's swimsuit."

"Well why don't you show me the kind you bought before I try mine on," Asuna suggested with a mischievous look

"O-okay then," said the Black Swordsman as he looked through his inventory and changed his clothing to a pair of black swimming trunks with gray lines that streamed down the sides from the waistline down to the bottom of the trunks. "See? Nothing much to say is there?"

"Well I don't think so," Asuna said mischiviously as she winked at Kirito causing the boy to blush, "Hold on, why don't you step over… HERE!" Asuna quickly grabbed her stunned lover's wrist and flung him straight into the lake as he landed nearly dead-center with a splash.

After a few seconds though, the Beater resurfaced with a gasp of breath shaking his fist at his wife, "Asuna! I'm gonna get you for that!"

Asuna stuck out her tongue playfully as she looked through her inventory, "But don't you want to see what I look like in my swimsuit first?"

Before Kirito could reply Asuna's clothing flashed as her outfit changed from her casual attire to a red and white striped bikini that showed off a small portion of her cleavage while the lower half wrapped tightly around her lower regions (really it was no better than the time she stood in front of Kirito in her underwear).

Kirito stood perfectly still, half of his body out of the water while staring at Asuna's new appearance, "_Lisbeth… I owe you big time._"

Asuna looked at herself in the lake's reflection and blushed but quickly regained her demeanor, "Well… how do I look?"

Kirito walked up to his blushing beloved and took her hand into his, "You look awesome… and also very wet!"

Before even Asuna could respond Kirito had pulled her close in a tight hug and jumped with all the strength his stats could allow causing the two of them to land in the lake where Kirito let go and the two swam to the surface.

"KI-RI-TO!" Asuna shouted as she began swimming after her laughing lover until she eventually caught up with him but by that time she had long since gotten over her frustration.

The couple continued their swim until they suddenly heard a loud series of snorting. The two turned towards the western side of the lake where they noticed a small heard of deer-like monsters that appeared to be angry about the young couple using their drinking spot as a pool.

Asuna quickly brought up her menu and summoned her weapon, "Kirito-"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Kirito stated as he held onto his black sword and began to make his way out of the lake, "I hear these types of monsters drop tasty meat. What do you think?"

"Sounds like you'd beg me to make something out of them even if I said no."

"Yeah, you got me."

Then the monsters charged…

**Later**

"Well, that was a nice workout!" said Kirito as he placed his weapon away and looked up at the now-orange sky, "Hey Asuna should we just head back and eat at home?"

"Sure, but Kirito… where are the towels?" asked Asuna

"Towels? I thought you were bringing them."

"I was in charge of bringing the food. You didn't even tell me we were going swimming!"

Kirito face-palmed himself for forgetting something so important for a swimming trip, while in SAO while you wouldn't catch a cold (or ever get sick at all for that matter) in their current condition it would still be very uncomfortable to walk home in their regular clothes or swimsuits while they were still dripping wet. "Well… I guess we'll have to rush back home before it gets dark."

Asuna sighed, "Fine, but if anyone else sees me dressed like this I'm not cooking for you."

"What? That's not fair!" Kirito complained

"Well, neither is it to forget towels when we're going swimming," Asuna stated as she began to make her way back to the path that would lead them to the main path that would lead them both home with Kirito following her (both still in their swimsuits since neither of them wanted to put up with the uncomfortable feeling of their clothes getting wet and sticking to their body).

Once they had finally made it back to the main path Kirito came up with a mischievous idea and as quietly as possible activated his detection mode and then dashed towards Asuna slapping her backside in the process, "First one home gets the shower!"

Asuna (currently blushing bright apple red from her husband's quick assault on her bottom) stood their speechless for a second and then angrily brought out her weapon, "KIRITO!"

Asuna chased Kirito with her rapier at the ready with Kirito using his detection mode to look for anyone who happened to be on the same path as them and made sure to duck into the woods to avoid any chance of the two of them being seen in their swimsuits.

When they finally made it to the cabin Kirito prepared himself for his inevitable punishment of a slap on the face (which shockingly only cost him 52 health) and him forfeiting his call to the shower but it was worth it if Asuna didn't have to feel embarrassed (and the thrill of touching Asuna's backside was also a positive to the Black Swordsman).

Regardless the two both agreed that today was a good day since they got to spend it together and that's all that mattered to them.

_**Okay so maybe this wasn't the most thrilling fanfic of all time but what can I say? I love these two as a couple (I think they're one of the better anime couples in recent anime's time) though I probably botched their characters as a result (if so please tell me how I can improve for next time). Also I think it's safe to say I've gotten pretty rusty with my writing so please forgive me if my grammar and such has suddenly decreased.**_

_**And to a certain someone reading this fanfic… I hope you've enjoyed this gift (and the other two that should be uploaded by now).**_


End file.
